Weird
by themostdarkestheart
Summary: Aki doesn't know what he wants to do with her. Why has he kidnapped her? will he go crazy once again? and why does she feel like this when being with him? - Kiryu x Aki


"Ahh, Kiryu!! No, please don't!" But he didn't want to stop. The more eagerly I begged him, the more he went onwards hungrily, wanting to make every part of me his possession. He didn't say a word as he put my head on his shoulder when he pulled me to himself and his fingers glided through my hair. I could smell his scent, it was almost like dead earth, something of the cemetery. Also the horrifying smell of blood; metallic iron... The smell of somebody who has killed. It was repulsive. But then it occurs to me that invisible blood stains me, too. Because, if Misty was right, and everyone else who says that Divine has only used me, then it means that I am also a murderer.

I feel his cold lips on my skin when he kisses slowly along my neck. The chill of his body is displeasing and I wonder for a moment what may attract him to my warm body. I don't know. But what I do know is that this cold of his is an undeniable sign that he is actually dead.

I try to retreat from looking into his eyes, when they stare at me I can see the emptiness in his pupils. I notice how pale his skin is in comparison with mine, and when I admire how his ice blue hair falls into his face I feel how hard my heart suddenly beats as I behold his beauty. His dark cape blows in the cold night wind and reminds me of the times at which I also wrapped myself in a long cape to I hide my true self. Then it becomes conscious to me how much he and I have in common.

We are both murderers. We both have a tendency towards the darkness. We don't hesitate to use the powers which are at our disposal mercilessly, no matter what consequences it can have. And we both have a connection to Yusei. We trusted him. However, that confidence cost Kiryu his life. For me, my relationship with Yusei was only an empty illusion to help me overcome Divine's death.

Kiryu and I are creatures of the darkness. We share so much in common, yet we are nevertheless contradictory. We are destined to extinguish each other mercilessly. Now when it should be like this... then we would wage this fight against each other.

His deep melodious voice resounds at my ear. "Aki... you belong to me. In death you will be mine. Not Yusei's or anyone else's, only mine."  
A quiet breathed "Kiryu" escapes my lips but I can't come to say more, because I already feel his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I cannot defend myself from this desire... The more I try to resist, the more I want to feel him. I pant in the kiss, unable to hold back any longer. But then he breaks the kiss, abandoning me as he looks back with a cold spiteful stare as if he would challenge me.  
I don't like this cold look, but then I notice how my face distorts itself also and we both only stare at each other. It is already crazy but I feel that we have both become slaves to insanity.

His grotesquely distorted face grows softer and normal as he grabs my hand, pulls me in closer to him again so I can feel him against me.  
"Izayoi..." it only came from him tonelessly, without much emotion in his voice. I wonder what he wants from me... Does he want to love me or take advantage of me? Why has he kidnapped me? Did he only want someone to keep him company? Or does he want to use me against Yusei in some way?

Actually, I don't care. The time that I spend with him lets me see more and more how we are similar in our nature. At first I was afraid of him, but now I can understand him a little better. I don't know when he will turn crazy again or if he will stay calm as usual - because I could tell he was unpredictable. He's normally quiet most of the time, but then he was driven by the insanity again. But anyway, it was like a yell. A yell of a soul which has suffered, which felt deceived of life, but was still forced to continue out of revenge. Similar to me, so alarmingly similar to me. Because it was my yell which tormented the people around me and earned me the reputation of a witch.

A witch and an undead fallen angel.  
We would apparently suit each other very well after all. Creatures of darkness, insanity and hopelessness, tied to each other and closed by each other.  
Although I had these abilities I couldn't have said what he thinks about me, whether he knows how it feels for me to be together with him like this.  
I also wondered whether he didn't already know somehow that I wanted to have him for myself, secretly wishing he was my possession.

Suddenly, an intense pain flashes across me when Kiryu slams my back against the wall behind me. Before I can figure out what's happening, I feel how his hand slides under my skirt and sweeps it from me before I feel a broader pain, but this time so intense that I almost black out. I feel how warmth escapes from in between my legs and it becomes clearer what is happening to me when I feel how Kiryu leans over me and pushes into me, again and again. In his face I see an expression of hungry desire, as it becomes clear to me through the pain that he causes with every further push - we have become one, he is in me, he moves in me, he causes these feelings inside of me. I try to free myself from him, to tear myself off but he only holds me more tightly against the wall and slides into me deeper and more fiercely. I cry out but notice that it doesn't have meaning, it probably excites him more.

After a while, my pain is replaced by a new feeling, a mixture of pain and pleasure. It feels good to feel him this way and I moan together with him. A few more pushes and he suddenly abandons me, I slide down the wall to the ground, panting, and shocked by what has just happened. When I look up I see how he casts an uncaring glare at me before he pulls up his trousers and closes them.

This would be the way we would love each other later on too: in a possessive way.

------------------------------------------

Okay.. this is some words from the author of this fanfic.. thanks for reading if anyone did this, and.. I have to thank Zorta Enzane fro editing this fanfiction for me.  You rock. May the Kiryu x Aki fans finally come up and admit that they like it! ^^


End file.
